Pokemon Warfare
by Red Chavez
Summary: In my eight years of being a trainer I never thought it would come to this.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers to a brand new story of mine Pokemon Warfare. Please note this story contains the violence and harsh language if you take offense I apologize. All reviews are gladly welcome and if you would like to have a name or your own name in the story write a review. (Username preferred we don't want your identity to be revealed. First names are ok, but first and last names are not for safe keeping.) I hope you enjoy the story.**

Pokémon Warfare

Chapter 1: Old Faces, New Faces, Same Problems

The year is 2029 there has been a global war going on between all the regions for over five years. Every region battling to gain control of all the other regions in the world by using any means necessary. Pokémon battles were to test ones strength and grow close bonds with trainer and Pokémon, but now because of the war trainers swore allegiance and promised to only use their Pokémon to benefit the region. Those who are going to be trainers take classes in combat and prepare themselves in case they don't earn a Pokémon. Only those who show the best of skills will receive a Pokémon while the others still fight in the war, but use combat and weapons skills without the assistance of a Pokémon. Then there are those who don't plan to be trainers and they become teachers, nurses, doctors, officers etc. Others who don't take part in the war are titled as outcasts and are shunned by the entire region forced to live a life of loneliness and shame. Finally, there are those like me who join up with the resistance to fight for the people who can't help themselves and use Pokémon for the right reasons, but even the resistance has to do whatever it takes to succeed.

Setting: Forest

A young man was being chased through a forest on a dark and stormy night "He's over here let's hurry!" The man quickly looked back to see his chasers gaining on him. He swiftly reacted by climbing up one of the trees "Where'd he go?" "I'm not sure let's check over there." As the two soldiers ran off the man watched them until they were out of his sight. He jumped out of the tree and ran off in the opposite direction of his chasers.

Setting: Abandoned town

When he finally got out of the forest he towered over what was left of an abandon town. He slowly walked through the town alone visioning of what it was like before the war started. He imagined the kids playing, the streets being lively, and the townspeople greeting each other "What went wrong?" He whispered. He saw houses that have been burnt down, some with bullets in them, and others houses that had collapsed. He then stopped in front of an old home he once knew when he was younger. He had a flashback of playing in the front yard with the other kids and the Pokémon. The young man ventured on inside the old home seeing the same thing he saw yesterday when he walked in. All the furniture still in the same place untouched, but had some tears, the TV knocked over on the floor, and the pictures broken. The kitchen part of the house was completely destroyed and the second floor of the house was too rickety to explore so all he did was examine the one room everyday for five years.

When he was about to leave he saw something sparkle at the corner of his eye. He glanced towards the floor and saw a photo shining from the moonlight that gladly entered the house through the shattered window. He slowly walked over to it and picked it up; he blew away the dust and carefully wiped it trying to not tear the photo. Once he was able to get a good look at the picture he saw himself smiling, something he doesn't do as much nowadays, behind him in the photo were many Pokémon smiling and having fun, but what had caught his eye the most was the lady next to him. The hair, the eyes, her smile, he knew who the young woman was, but he was afraid to say it because every time he tries to even mention it the scarring moments would enter his mind and the traumatic events of how she isn't with him anymore would reveal themselves again. He slowly placed the photo in his pocket and left the old home. After searching through that house for five years he has never seen that photo lying near the window, but after today he will never forget finding it and he will never lose it.

Settings: Sewers

"This sinks." "Well duh it's the sewers what do you expect?" "Well why did we have to build our base down here?" "It's the safest place in town for now." The two then entered a small base that had several people running around studying maps, marking data, and some doing weapons training. "He hasn't come back yet. I'm starting to get worried." "Leader is on base grounds!" They looked back as everyone stopped what they were doing and saluted the leader as he entered the base. "Come on guys let's get back to work." The two walked over to the leader "How are you doing Ash?" "Ok. Misty were you and Gary able to get some supplies?" Ash asked. Misty nodded "We've got the food supplies right here Ashy boy." Gary replied handing him the bag. Ash then handed it to a member nearby "Make sure you pass this around to everyone in the base." "Yes sir!" He gladly took the bag from Ash.

The three of them entered a private room "How is everything going professor?" Misty asked. "Not so good." "What's wrong grandfather?" "The army has been silent for quite sometime now and it starts to worry me." Oak replied. "We usually appreciate this kind of news, but with the recent events we thought they would be looking high and low for us." Brock added entering the room. "Brock what's the progress on the army." Ash asked "Let me show you." Brock brought Ash over to a large map on the wall "They have already taken all of Kanto and most of Johto. Now they are working on the Hoenn region, but the Sinnoh region, which is their biggest competitor, is starting to push them back trying to gain control of the regions. "Were you able to get a hold of the resistances from the other regions?" Brock nodded "They are holding, but they can't last much longer soon they'll be compromised. My advice is that we should assist them by letting them stay with us." Ash stayed silent.

"Ash I can't give the go on this without your consent." Ash didn't reply "Ash!" "Don't yell at me! I'm the one who is in charge around here so you watch your tone with me. We can't take anymore people. We are running low on food and other supplies if we bring them they could blow are cover." Ash yelled back. Ash then sensed that something was about to happen and then suddenly something leaped out at Ash. He reacted by turning around and grabbing it, and then slammed it down on the table. The group looked a bit shock as the table collapsed from the collision "You need to work are your stealth a little more. If I can sense you then the soldiers for the army can defiantly sense you Pikachu." Pikachu looked up at Ash and nodded. Pikachu still cares for Ash no matter what and he doesn't care how harsh Ash is from time to time since Pikachu wants to end the war just like Ash. Since the war the resistance has recently started wearing a small band to identify each other and Pikachu wears it around his forehead. The band is blue with a pokeball and a star on the center of it.

Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder "Ash we have a problem." Gary said reentering the room. "What is it Gary?" Ash asked "It's the craziest thing." Gary said trying to catch his breath "Just spit it out." "Somebody that we haven't identified is in the sewers. We sent two of our members to check it out, but they haven't come back yet." Gary struggled to say. Ash walked over to Gary and punched him in the face causing Gary to fall to the ground. Everyone in the room just watched even Oak since this sort of thing happens between Ash and Gary still it's just now Gary can't really do much back. "Why would you send some of our own? Now whoever it is knows there are people down here." Ash replied "I sent some of our best. I thought." Ash kicked Gary knocking him back down "Well you thought wrong." All of them, but Oak and Gary exited the room to see all the members surrounding the entrance with their rifles waiting.

Ash grabbed a pistol off the table and checked to see if it was loaded while Pikachu got ready to use one of its electric attacks. Everyone waited for something to happen, and then suddenly someone walked in the base dragging the two members that Gary had sent. "Freeze who are you?" Someone shouted "Identify yourself or we will shoot!" He rolled his eyes at his orders. "Oh shut up your safety is on you won't do anything." The rebel gave a shocked look and switched the safety off. "What are you doing here?" He looked at Ash "Answer me now!" He gave a sigh. "Come on Ash you forgot who I am already." Ash looked confused "Think back to the days at the university. Think back to who always helped you out when you were in need." Ash's eyes widen. "Stand down." The entire resistance slowly began putting down their weapons. "I thought you joined the army?" "You know me Ash I was never good with taking orders." He smiled. The man was dressed in all dark clothes "Ash who is this guy?" Misty asked "An old friend I thought I've never see again." "Who?" "Red." Red smiled "So you didn't forget about me." Red replied while some of the soldiers helped the two that Red brought back, and luckily they were still alive just unconscious.

Red took a seat on a one of the tables "Let's talk in private Red." Red glanced around seeing he was getting all the attention. "Ash maybe I should go with you in case he tries something." Brock advised "No need. I know all his tricks." Ash replied "Are you sure?" "Of course. Besides he taught me all of them." Red followed Ash to his office while he grabbed a bright shiny apple off the table. They all watched Ash's door for a few seconds, and then everyone continued doing their normal routine. "What do you think Brock? Should we trust him?" Misty asked "I'm not sure yet it depends why he is here and if Ash trusts him we have no other choice, but to trust him too." Misty gave a slight nod.

Setting: Ash's Office

Red took a seat in front of Ash's desk "So from being bottom of the class to becoming the leader of the Kanto resistance is a pretty big jump for you Ash." Red complimented. "Yeah you could say that." Ash replied "So how'd you fine this place Red?" "Easy I saw you being chased by some of the soldiers in the forest and I ended up following you from a distance. Then when I followed you into the sewers these two guys tried to jump me, but they sort of failed. Usually I would've killed them, but it would have looked bad to ask for some help with two dead bodies." Red explained. "What kind of help?" "Ash after we both graduated you left because you didn't like the way things were going and I stayed because I thought you were wrong, but now I see you were right so I left and I've been hiding out ever since." "So you want to stay here?" Ash asked. Red nodded "Yeah besides we can catch up on old times and plus if you have me on your side you'll have a greater advantage." Ash put thought into it. "I'm not sure Red." "Come on Ash you need my help as much as I need yours." Ash thought some more.

"I guess you can stay with us and help teach the new recruits. Red do you still have the Pokémon you got from graduation?" Red nodded and showed him the pokeballs "I've got my full team still." "Ok we'll need as much of an advantage as we can get." Red placed the pokeballs back on his belt. "Speaking of Pokémon where's yours?" Pikachu then leaped onto Red's hat "Hey Pikachu how've you been?" Pikachu let a small smile slip out before heading towards Ash. "So is Pikachu the only Pokémon you have Ash?" Red asked "The only one still breathing sadly and you know how hard it is to find or at all catch a Pokémon nowadays." "Pokémon get one sight of a human and they either attack or flee. Kind of like a Pokémon resistance." Red chuckled. Ash didn't laugh at Red's comment, but instead pulled out a headband with the resistance symbol on it. He stood up and handed it to Red "Here with this it shows you're an honorary member of the resistance." Red wrapped the band around his arm. Ash patted Red on the back "With you by our side Red I think we can change this war." "I think this war will change too Ash." Red smiled warmly.

Setting: Sleeping Quarters

Gary was fixing his bed like everyone so that he can get ready to call it a day until Red came by and placed his stuff on the top bunk. Gary gave an odd look as he saw Red prepare his bed "Um...excuse me, but who are you and what do you think your doing?" Red glanced at Gary for second before he continued to unpack. "Hey I asked you a question." "Well maybe your question is stupid." Red replied. Gary gave a sarcastic look "I don't think you understand newbie, but I'm second best here and when I ask you a question you you're supposed to answer." Red rolled his eyes. Gary didn't take the disrespect to well and walked around the bunk bed to Red's side. "Hey red eyes you better watch how you act before you piss off the wrong people." Gary said attracting the attention of everyone in the room. "What are you going to do fight me so you can try to look good in front of these guys and girls?" Gary pulled out a knife, and then tossed it on the ground towards Red. "You can use that knife to give yourself an advantage." Red looked at the knife that was on the ground "Don't do this." Gary smirked. "Don't worry it won't hurt…much." Everyone in the room was eyeing Red hoping that he would fight Gary so that they could get a good laugh out of a newbie trying to fight someone who has been in the war since it began. Red tried not to start a fight so he continued to unpack what little things he had. Gary didn't want to seem idiotic by just standing there so Gary charged towards Red. Red quickly gave a sharp look towards Gary's direction and high kicked him in the face. Gary made a loud thud when he hit the ground "I don't want to fight you." Some of the members helped Gary to his feet "I'm not done yet." Gary charged again trying to go for Red's gut. Red grabbed a hold of Gary's arm and used it to toss Gary over his back, and then slamming him to the ground again. Gary coughed a small amount of blood and he lost his breath in the process. Red walked over to the knife and picked it up before heading towards Gary's direction. Some people looked away in case something serious happened while others had a pistol in arms length just in case. Red stood above Gary with the knife; he raised it high and quickly brought it down. Gary closed his eyes, but there was no sudden pain at all and when he opened his eyes he saw the knife stuck to the ground beside him.

Most of the guys in the room at the time had their pistols aimed towards Red, but when Red didn't kill Gary they slowly lowered their weapons. Red extended his hand out to assist Gary up, but Gary pushed his hand away and helped himself up. Gary pulled is knife out of the ground "It didn't hurt…much." Red hopped up to the top bunk and covered himself in the blankets trying to fall asleep. Gary stared at Red then placed his favorite knife back in his pocket before finally getting to go to sleep. Gary hated the thought that his new bunking buddy was someone who showed him up in front of the members.

Setting: Ash's room

Ash was lying in his bed looking at the photo he was able to find from the old house "Ash are you sure we can trust him?" Ash quickly hid the photo in his pillow cover "Of course we can Misty. He is an old friend of mine back when we were in the university." Misty had walked out of the bathroom wearing her nightgown. "I know, but what if." "No buts about it. He stood up for me in those harsh school years and I'm sure he'll stick by me now." Misty curled up next to Ash on the bed. "Well will you at least put more thought into letting the other resistance staying with us? We're the only base that the army has no clue where we are and the others need help. Isn't that what we do? Help those who need it?" Misty asked. Ash looked at Misty's bright eyes "Okay I'll see what I can do." Misty smiled and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. She rested her head on his chest "Misty?" "Yes Ash?" "I…love you." "I love you too Ash." Pikachu perked its head up and stared at Ash "Yes same goes for you Pikachu." Pikachu smiled and curled up in a ball at the edge of the bed near Ash's feet.

**Thank you for reading my story please remember to favorite this story if you liked or write a review. The next chapter will be posted Tuesday afternoon and if you like my story go check out my other story in progess Red the Pokemon Hunter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: One man's loss anothers win

Chapter 2: One Man's Loss is another Man's Gain

Setting: University Four Years Earlier

"Give me your lunch money Ketchum!" "But I gave you all I had last week!" Ash replied. The brute picked Ash off the ground and pinned him against the wall "I know you got some cash on you now give it!" Ash shut his eyes as the brute got ready to punch Ash. "Hey Kyle why don't you stop picking on the kid and just let him be?" Kyle looked back dropping Ash. "What do you want Red?" Red walked over to the two of them "Just leave him alone he's with me." Red replied helping Ash off the ground. "Really Red you're friends with this loser?" "He isn't a total loser Kyle. In fact me and…" "Ash." "Me and Ash are a better team than any of your friends." Red bragged. "Oh yeah is that a challenge?" Kyle asked "How about we settle this the old fashion way?" Red advised "A round in the target pit?" "The team to finish the fastest wins." "What do I get if I win?" Kyle asked. "If your team wins then we'll both give you double what you've been taking from Ash here." Ash's eyes widen "Wait what!" Ash shouted. Kyle smiled at the idea "But if we win you have to give us money every week until our senior graduation." "Deal." Red and Kyle shook hands on the agreement "You're so in for it Ketchum." Kyle replied eyeing Ash. Ash was frozen at the agreement the two made "So Ash I suggest we get going if we want to win this bet." Ash stared at Red "Are you insane!" Ash screamed shaking Red back and forth. "Calm yourself we'll win I promise, and by the way my name's Red." He stuck his arm out greeting Ash.

Ash slowly shook his hand "Ash. Ash Ketchum." "Well nice to meet you Ash I haven't seen you around before, but since you're getting bullied by Kyle I'm guessing you're a freshman just like me." "Do you get bullied by him too?" Ash asked. "Nope." "Then why did you come to help me." Red patted Ash on the back "Ash first rule of being my friend is do not question my motives." Ash tried to figure out what Red meant by that until Red started dragging Ash to the pit.

Setting: Ash's room

Ash yawned and stretched his arms out trying to get himself out of bed. Ash noticed that Misty and Pikachu both had left already "Thanks for waking me up." He whispered. Ash got dressed, washed his face, and grabbed his gun before walking out. When Ash stepped out the entire base grounds were empty "Slackers." Ash then headed to the sleeping quarters to wake everyone up, but when he entered everyone was gone. "Where is everyone?" He continued searching; he went through the practice pit, the dining hall, even the armory, but no luck. "Come on guys this isn't funny." When he reentered the main room it had been destroyed. Ash was in shock "How'd? I was just here." There was a loud scream coming from outside the base. He rushed out into the sewers and the screams became louder "That sounds like Misty!" The screams led Ash to the ladder that leads from the sewers to the abandon town above their base "Misty hang on!" Ash shouted climbing up the ladder. When he pushed the manhole off he climbed out of the sewers and into the streets of the old town.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Ash slowly looked back and saw the whole Kanto army aiming their weapons at him. A bright spot light was shinned on Ash and a tall older man stood in front casting his shadow over him "Well well we finally found you." Ash looked at his surroundings "There's no point in running we have you surrounded." The man walked closer to Ash "It's a real honor to finally know the identity of the resistance leader." "To bad I can't say the same." Ash replied. "Now be a good boy and surrender yourself." "I'll never surrender to the likes of you." "I think you may want to reconsider." The man snapped his fingers and some of the soldiers brought out a small row of people wearing bags over their heads. He snapped his fingers again they removed the bags off their heads revealing Misty, Brock, Gary, Oak, and Red. Their hands and feet were tied so there was no way for them to get away "I'm sure you've guys had met." The man smiled. Ash didn't reply, but instead just watched the man's action as he pulled out a gun. "Six bullets five friends you do the math and whenever you do you can guess who get's the last bullet." The man walked over to Oak and aimed the gun to his head. "Now are you going to surrender?" Ash stared at the man "Don't do it Ash!" Oak shouted. Gary's eyes widen "But gramps!" Oak looked at Gary with sad eyes "Ash you need to find a way out of this and start over." "But Oak." "Times up." The man pulled the trigger and Oak's body fell to the ground. "Grandpa!" Gary cried; Ash's eyes widen and he felt a single tear roll down the side of his cheek.

"You're a bastard!" Ash shouted "You're the one who didn't surrender. It didn't have to be this way." He aimed his gun to Gary. Brock and Misty gave a shock look and tried to break free while Red sat there quiet not moving. "Do you surrender?" Gary gave a frightened look "Ash…promise me you'll kill this asshole." "Gary." Ash whispered. The man pulled the trigger. "Gary!" Brock shouted "You're a psychopath." Misty yelled. He walked over to Brock and readied the pistol "Third times the charm. Now surrender or he dies." Ash couldn't stand it anymore and was going to finally give in "Ash I swear if you don't find a way to get away from this and become leader I'll come back from the dead and haunt you!" "Brock we're finally done for. There's no point in you dying." "Ash you have to overcome this." He pulled the trigger in the middle of Brock's sentence. "Brock no!" Misty screamed letting her tears flood "Stop!" Ash shouted. The man looked back "But why the fun is just starting." He quickly aimed the gun to Misty. As he pulled back the trigger Misty looked up and saw the gun; the man fired the gun and Misty watched as Red jumped in front of her taking the bullet for her.

The man looked back in confusion and saw that Misty was still alive and Red was the one who was shot, but he was still alive. Red began coughing up tons of blood as he was slowly crawling away "Red why'd you take the shot?" Misty asked crying holding Red in her arms. Red let a small smile slip "Because I figured Ash needed to see his little sapphire for a bit longer." Red joked. The man pushed Misty out of the way "No don't hurt him!" "Red!" Ash yelled. Red looked at Ash with a small smile, and then the man lifted Red up to the gun and fired. He then tossed Red's body back on the ground and quickly turned to Misty. "Stop I'll surrender just stop!" The man smiled "Good, but still." He aimed the gun at Misty and shot her. Ash's emotions suddenly burst with rage and adrenaline as he watched Misty's life be taken away from him. "Misty!" He screamed before charging towards him. The soldiers quickly tackled Ash holding him down and preventing him from reaching the general. "Who are you?" The general towered over Ash  
"You should know you graduated from my university." The general laughed.

Suddenly there was a blast of lightning between Ash and the general "What was that?" Ash struggled to look, but was afraid of what he might see. "Pikachu!" Pikachu leaped out of the tree and rushed towards the general shocking all the soldiers in his way. When Pikachu finally reached the general he prepared one last shock to finally end it, but the general quickly grabbed Pikachu's throat and pushed Pikachu into a nearby tree holding a knife against him. Ash tried to break free, but the soldiers blocked his view of Pikachu and the general "Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted "Ash what's wrong?" "What?" Ash saw Misty and Pikachu in front of him with a worried a look "What happened?" Ash asked. "You were having a nightmare." Ash looked up at Misty "It…It was all just a dream?" Misty nodded "Just a dream." Ash stayed silent "It seemed so real though?" Misty held Ash "Its okay Ash. If you want to talk about it?" Ash got off the bed "No. I'm ok." Ash got dressed and headed out of the room. Misty sat on the bed "I'm worried about him. Aren't you Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded in reply.

Setting: The Pit

Ash entered the pit seeing Red tutoring some of the soldiers on how to improve there aiming. "And if you have steadiness." Red shot the target in the center "You'll have a better chance of hitting your target, but then again that is basic stuff." Red placed the gun down "Now you guys do a few rounds and try to hit the center." "Rodger!" They replied grabbing their own weapons. "Having fun?" Ash questioned "Oh good morning to you too. How'd you sleep?" Ash scratched his head "Not so well?" "What happened? Is Misty a snorer?" Red replied. Ash shook his head no "No. It's not that it's? How'd you know about Misty?" Red pulled his own gun from his belt and began polishing it "It's not too hard to find stuff out around here Ash. Plus I saw her come out of your room which was a dead give away." "I guess so." Ash answered. "By the way are you two sort of?" "Oh no we're just in a relationship now." Ash grabbed a weapon of the table "Want to shoot a couple of rounds?" Red smiled "Only if you're okay with losing." Ash rolled his eyes to the fact that everything seems to be a competition with Red.

"Good morning Brock." Misty said happily "Good morning Misty how'd you sleep last night?" Misty gave a frustrated look "Ash was having those nightmares again, and what really upsets me is the fact that he doesn't ever want to talk about them." "Well it seems he has been having nightmares ever since Red got here a week ago." Misty watched the two of them target practice from the upper floor. "But Ash seems more relaxed now that he reunited with his friend Red." Misty explained "Perhaps Ash just thinks he believes in Red, but in reality he doesn't; he just doesn't know it yet." Brock replied. "Well I'll keep trying to convince Ash to talk to me about and whenever he does finally tell me what's wrong I'll make sure to let you know Brock." Brock nodded. Misty exited the room as Brock continued to watch Ash and Red scurry around in the pit.

Ash and Red where at the end of the course placing the weapons back on the shelf "Come on Ash you know I shot more of the targets than you." "You did not. I specifically remember you being two targets behind." Ash replied. "Sure whatever you say. It is all thanks to my lucky pistol though that got all those headshots when you were barely lucky to even get one." Red bragged placing his pistol on his side. "I forgot how cocky you were." "You know I'm just kidding." Red smiled. "Hey Ash can I ask you something?" Red asked "Sure what is it?" "Do you want to have a battle?" Ash gave a confused look "We just got done battling in the pit." Red shook his head "No I mean a Pokémon battle." "A Pokémon battle?" Red nodded. "Yeah for fun you know. It will be like old times. You do remember how to have a good old fashion Pokémon battle right?" "Yeah I battle with Brock and Gary for training not ever really for fun." Ash answered. Red grabbed one of his pokeballs "Come on Ash." Ash gave a nervous look "I don't know Red." Red was frustrated "Ash don't tell me you're the leader of the resistance and you forgot how to have fun." Ash rolled his eyes as he placed the pistol back on the gun rack. "Well during this war there hasn't been anytime for fun Red." Red sighed "That's why you have to make time for it. Life doesn't make time for fun you do. Now do me this one favor and battle with me."

Setting: Arena

Ash brought Red to two large metal doors "Well here we are." Ash pushed the door wide open revealing a large room with an arena and stands surrounding it. "We usually use this place for close combat training." Red entered the room seeing several soldiers wrestling each other and fighting with body armor. "Everyone here can go take a break for a few minutes." Ash announced attracting everyone's attention. "Some of us just got here Ash are you sure we should take a break now?" A soldier asked "Yes. Red and I are going to be using the arena." "Are you two going to wrestle?" He asked. "No we are going to have a Pokémon battle." Red replied. The soldier's eyes widen "You're going to have a Pokémon battle can we watch." He asked with a smile. "Sure." Red replied "This is going to be awesome." He said running off.

"He acts like he has never seen a Pokémon battle before." "He hasn't seen one. Well he hasn't seen one since he has been here for all I know." Red gave a confused look "But I thought you've battled here before?" "I have, but it has always been in private so that we can focus more. I'll let them see this battle though since it's for fun and all." Ash replied. The two of them headed to the center of the arena "I guess we can start whenever Pikachu shows up." Ash looked around "Oh yeah I wonder where he is?" Ash then was tackled to the ground. Ash saw Pikachu on his stomach "Wow Pikachu what did I tell you if you keep practicing you'll be able to sneak up on anyone." Pikachu smiled at Ash's compliment.

As Ash and Red went to their sides of the arena there were soldiers sitting in the stands waiting for the battle to start. The rows of seats were being filled up "Come on Ash you can beat him!" "Gary you're actually cheering for Ash?" Gary looked over "Misty and Brock what are you doing here?" Gary asked. "We came to watch Ash battle. Why are you here?" Gary gave an annoyed look "I'm here to watch Ash wipe the floor with that Red guy." Misty looked around amazed to see almost everyone in the resistance came to watch Ash and Red battle. "Everyone here acts as if they've never seen someone have a Pokémon battle." "Well you have to keep in mind Misty that some of the people forgot what it was like to witness a Pokémon battle since the war started." Brock added. "I guess you're right." Misty sat in between Brock and Gary waiting for the battle to start. "Let's do this Pikachu!" When Pikachu leaped in letting a full sparks of electricity to be released the crowd went crazy. "Well I know who the favorite is in this battle, but still a crowd won't help in win." Red smiled as he pulled out a pokeball. "I choose you Charizard." The fire dragon appeared onto the battlefield surprising everyone except for Ash and Pikachu. "He has a Charizard!" Brock said shocked "I guess this will be an interesting battle after all." Gary smirked. "It's great to know that your Chamander has evolved. I remember the day you received it." Ash announced "And I remember the day you got Pikachu as well." Charizard used a Flamethrower at the ceiling showing off its power.

"You can have the first move Ash." "Okay, but you'll regret doing so. Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu swiftly reacted to Ash's command and raced towards Charizard. "Charizard fly." Charizard lured Pikachu in as close as possible before taking to the skies avoiding the attack. "Thunderbolt." "Dodge it." Pikachu charged up Thunderbolt and released it. Charizard was dodged Pikachu's Thunderbolt "Thunderbolt one more time." Charizard tried to avoid the attack, but it made a direct hit on Charizard's wing sending it hurling to the ground. "Way to go Pikachu." "Charizard Dig." Charizard straightened itself up and dug its way into the ground. "Pikachu get Charizard out of the ground using Iron Tail." Pikachu leaped in the air and slammed down in the ground causing Charizard to be launched out of the ground. "Now use Thunderbolt." "Flamethrower." Charizard had the advantage for being able to charge up its attack first landing a direct hit.

"Now it's my turn to take the offensive. Charizard use Fire Blast." Charizard fired a powerful Fire Blast straight for Pikachu. "Pikachu use Electro Ball." When the Electro Ball made contact with Charizard's Fire Blast it was immediately overpowered and the Fire Blast did major damage to Pikachu. Pikachu went flying back "Come on Pikachu I know you can still battle." Ash never felt this excited in Pokémon battle for a long time. "Come on Pikachu you can do it." Misty shouted "You've got this Ash." Brock added. Pikachu struggled to get on its feet 'Pikachu can still keep battling, but knowing Red that means the battle is just starting.' Ash thought to himself. "Well Ash what's your next move?"


End file.
